The present invention is directed to the field of toys. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a basketball-like member attached to a pendulum which can be repetitively swung through a partially cylindrical hoop to simulate scoring baskets.
A number of simulated basketball games are currently known. Most such games have simulated players that attempt shots at the hand of the real player. Similarly, the prior art includes a number of tethered ball devices which can be swung to engage a target of one variety or another. Yet, in each of these devices, something is missing. Something is lacking that gives the device a “gotta have it” quality, a nature that gets the competitive juices flowing of any kid (regardless of age) the moment s/he lays eyes on it. The pendulum basketball game of the present invention has, at the core of its nature, that quality and, once kids get started competing on the device, it is hard to get them to stop!
The pendulum basketball game of the present invention comprises a competitive game device including a) a partially cylindrical hoop with a discontinuity on a first side, the partially cylindrical hoop having a handle on a second side opposite to the discontinuity and a support extending from the discontinuity; b) a basketball-like member attached to a first end of a tether; c) a cylindrical bearing attached to a second end of the tether, the cylindrical bearing being mounted for rotation on the support; whereby the basketball-like member can be repeatedly swung in a continuous arc to travel through the cylindrical hoop to make successive baskets. Preferably, the support comprises a U-shaped extension protruding from a first side of the discontinuity to a second side of the discontinuity. The cylindrical bearing is mounted to rotate on a base portion of the U-shaped extension.
The competitive game device may include a simulated net extending from a bottom portion of the partially cylindrical hoop. Preferably, the tether comprises a flexible, inelastic cord. A projection extends into the partially cylindrical hoop from the handle side which is adapted to be struck by the basketball-like member once on each continuous arc. The projection is attached to a counter mounted on the handle to keep track of a number of times the basketball-like member contacts the projection during a course of a turn. Preferably, the counter includes button controls to switch the counter between counting a number of baskets made to counting a number of points scored.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.